Magnetic storage devices such as hard disk drives use magnetic media to store data and a movable slider having magnetic transducers (e.g., read/write heads) positioned over the magnetic media to selectively read data from and write data to the magnetic media. Electronic lapping guides (ELGs) are used for precisely controlling a degree of lapping applied to an air bearing surface (ABS) of the sliders for achieving a particular stripe height, or distance from the ABS, for the magnetic transducers located on the sliders. U.S. Pat. No. 8,165,709 to Rudy and U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,441 to Rudy et al., the entire content of each document is hereby incorporated by reference, provide a comprehensive description of ELGs used in manufacturing sliders for hard drives.
As the design of magnetic transducers becomes more and more intricate, their fabrication processes become increasingly complex as well. Such complex fabrication processes inherently include some imperfections that ultimately manifest as undesirable variations in the final product. By observing certain performance parameters of the final product (e.g., sliders including one or more magnetic transducers), these undesirable variations can be measured and quantified. A system and method for reducing or eliminating these undesirable variations in the performance of magnetic transducers is therefore needed.